Superman
by Threnody
Summary: Songfic to Superman by Five for Fighting. It's a demi-sequel to In Her Sorrow. Goes into Heero's thoughts and feelings that night. Heero's POV. 1+R


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, at all....*sigh* And the song Superman belongs to Five for Fighting and their record company and all that junk. I don't own any of the characters...don't sue me, it's not worth your time.  
  
A.N.: Well, this fic is a response to a challenge given to me by the Space Pirate Ryoko...a really, really long time ago. I'm sorry it took so long. I was dead for a little while, but no worries, I got better. The challenge was to write about Heero and Relena's first kiss. When I heard this song, the story just happened on it's own. :) Ok, this is technically a sequel to In Her Sorrow, another fic I wrote from Relena's pov. You don't have to read it, they both stand alone quite nicely, but it adds a little something to the story. This fic occurs the same night as In Her Sorrow. Ok, I've babbled enough. On with the fic!  
  
Superman  
By Threnody  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me  
  
Heero stood on the sidewalk, letting the rain run through his hair and down his face, unnoticed. He stared at the window intently watching the shadowed figure pace back and forth. She had just left the balcony a moment ago, just before it started to rain. He wasn't sure what had brought him here tonight. It was something he couldn't reasonably explain. But Heero was used to following situations based on instinct. He didn't question the feeling, not this time. It felt right to be here, looking up into her window.  
  
I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Heero gazed up into her closed window, letting memories pass through his mind like looking at old files. He viewed himself as a soldier, a tool to be used by those in authority. She had always treated him as though he were more than that. That there was something human in the perfect soldier. He blinked as the lights in her room turned off. He waited fifteen minutes, ignoring the cold seeping through his clothing. He stealthily made his way to the building and up to her balcony. Hero frowned slightly at the lack of security around her. He made a note to talk to Colonel Une about that, and at the same time he wondered why he cared. He made his way into her room and stood beside her bed, looking apathetically down at her. She was beautiful. Even in the dark of night she seemed to shine. A feeling began to swell in Heero that he couldn't explain.  
  
Wish I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see  
  
Heero sensed the feeling grow like a wave, he was helpless against it's pull. He felt a longing inside of him. As he stared down at Relena images began to flash through his mind. Not memories, but something else. Something he was unfamiliar with. He saw himself and Relena; they were in a bedroom, laughing and feathers flying everywhere. Feathers? A pillow fight...The scene changed and it was she and him at a dinner table, smiling and making light conversation. The shifted again to a dark bedroom lit by candles. They were making love, gold bands shining on both their left hands. And again to a child's nursery, where Heero was playing with a small honey-blonde haired child. Her Prussian blue eyes glittering with excitement. One final time, it was Relena and himself, but they were much older, holding each other tightly and smiling. Always smiling.  
  
It may sound absurd...but don't be naïve  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me  
  
Hero shook his head violently, barely managing to strangle a cry. He dug his fingernails into his palms, letting the pain calm him. He tried to deny himself these images. They had no place in the mind of a perfect soldier. He looked again to Relena, so peaceful in her slumber. The images replayed themselves in his mind, only this time as memories. A fanciful "What if?" A muscle tugged at his mouth, that only she would recognize as a smile. Without thinking Heero leaned down over the sleeping girl...the sleeping woman. His face was so close to hers. Her light scent filled his nose and his mind. Her breath tickled his face and her love seemed tangible. Even in her sleep. He leaned down a little further, his lips barely brushing hers. The contact set his skin on fire and he lowered himself further, deepening the kiss and covering her lips with his own. So many emotions and barriers came crashing down upon him. But he did not break the kiss. He wanted this perfect moment to last as long as it could. He knew there would never be a time like this again.  
  
Up, up and away...away from me  
It's alright...You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy...or anything...  
  
Hero walked slowly away from the bed, turning only when he reached the balcony doors and heard her call his name softly. She was sitting up in her bed, confusion playing across her face. Hero had no words for her; all he could do was return her gaze, trying his best to convey what he was feeling, hoping she would understand better than he did. A look of satisfaction took the place of confusion. She nodded and lay back down, not watching him go. As soon as he hit the ground he began to run.  
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees  
  
Heero's chest felt tight and his breath came in gasps. For the first time her felt anger about his life and about being a Gundam pilot. He felt anger against the things that kept he and Relena apart. He was angry at the world. He felt human. Hero stopped running but the tightness in her chest remained. Anger spilled over everything in his life. Even her. He was mad at Relena for drawing these feelings out of him. But the anger didn't last long. After a while it faded to sorrow. He was left feeling empty.  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
  
Heero walked down the street, pulling his collar up against the wind that had replaced the rain. He wasn't the perfect soldier he was built up to be. She had known that. And she loved him anyway. She had seen something inside himself that he couldn't. He found himself wondering what it was. The perfect soldier died that night. The concept of him anyway. Heero would no longer accept a false identity. Not if he was going to be good enough for her. He would learn to become human and then he would give her the life she deserved. Heero would not return until he knew that everything was right. He may not return at all.  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
  
  
Closing AN: Ok, that's it. Short and sweet. I know I used a lot of stereotypical fic junk...but eh, who cares. I don't have enough fluffy things to my name anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know what you think.  



End file.
